objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Fusion
Explanation about the page Only AllMightyAmmolite, TheTwistedMangle and Bfdi is the best can edit, please enter your ideas in the comments and I'll make them! Requesting fusions in now unavailabe If a lot of people edit the page, it'll ruin someone that may be editing it. ''' In this page there will be images and explanations of 2 object mixing to 1 object. Hope you like it: Fusion Types '''Type Number 1: 1 Extra Body Parts (2 gems) 2 gems will have 1 extra body part - take for example Opal, the fusion between Amethyst and Pearl have just 4 arms, and not 4 eyes and 4 arms. (2 gems fusions will be bigger than the regular gems, in x2 size) Type Number 2: 2 extra body parts (3 gems) So, Fusion of 3 gems will have 2 extra body parts, let's take Sardonyx for example, the fusion between: Sapphire, Ruby And Pearl. She has 4 eyes and 4 arms, And that because they're 3 gems in 1 body and they can't all fit without having more extra body parts. (3 gems fusions will be bigger than the regular gems, in x3 size) Type Number 3: 3 Extra Body Parts (4 gems) Finally, we got to the 4 gems type, as you know 4 gems will have 3 extra body parts, and now for an example - Alexandrite! Alexandrite has 2 mouths, 6 arms and we don't know how many eyes, but the point being, that kind of how 4 gems fusions will be. (4 gems fusions will be bigger than the regular gems, in x4 size) Type Number 4: 4 Extra Body Parts (5 gems) So, I'm pretty sure there's no 5 gems fusion in this page, but still, so 5 gems will have 4 extra body parts, so for this example, we'll use the Crystal Temple! So, the Crystal Temple have 2 faces (So that means 2 noses, 2 mouths and 2 eyes) and 8 arms. (5 gems fusions will be bigger than the regular gems, in x5 size) Type Number 5: 3 Extra Body Parts (7 gems) The only 7 gem fusion there is, is Ammolite, And she has 3 mouths, 7 eyes and 6 arms. Since there's no other 7 gem fusion in SU.(7 gems fusions will be bigger than the regular gems, in x7 size) Type Number 6: Perfect Fusion Perfect fusion is a fusion that has no extra body parts, just like: Mechanical Pen, Ruby Ore, etc... It is very rare to have a perfect fusion. *I didn't count Mega Ruby and Topaz Because they're all the same gem **If you'll suggest yours as a perfect fusion, i'll ignore it and will put an extra body part Mechanical pencil (By AllMightyAmmolite) Ice screenshot 20170213-182902.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182914.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182925.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182934.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182952.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183022.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183041.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183057.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183111.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183136.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183141.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183158.png Mechanical Pen.png Object 1: Pen Object 2: Pencil Ruby Ore (By ???) Ruby Ore.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204123.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204134.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204143.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204200.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204211.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204224.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204233.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204307.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204318.png Object 1: Rocky Object 2: Ruby Fireball (by NLG343) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Golf ball Fireball.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214627.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214637.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214644.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214651.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214700.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214713.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214721.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214731.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214739.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214758.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214807.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214814.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214824.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214833.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214841.png Stone Flower (AquaVex55) Object 1: Flower Object 2: Rocky Saw (by NLG343) Saww.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222222.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222229.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222235.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222242.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222249.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222257.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222305.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222313.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222320.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222327.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222340.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222347.png Object 1: Rocky Object 2: Woody Fire Flower (By BrownFamily1108) Fire Flower.png Object 1: Firey ice_screenshot_20170214-163957.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164004.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164012.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164019.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164028.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164034.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164045.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164052.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164100.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164110.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164130.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164142.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164152.png Object 2: Flower Leafball (By U4Again) Leafball.png Object 1: Leafy ice_screenshot_20170214-172219.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172229.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172235.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172242.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172301.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172314.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172323.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172330.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172338.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172347.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172353.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172359.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172406.png Object 2: Golf Ball Pine Tree (By PineTreeOfAwesomeness) Pine Treee.png Object 1: Woody ice_screenshot_20170214-194925.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194933.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194940.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194947.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194954.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195000.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195008.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195016.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195055.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195121.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195137.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195145.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195155.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195204.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195213.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195228.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195238.png Object 2: Leafy Fall leaf (By NLG343) Fall leaf.png Object 1: Firey Object 2: leafy ice_screenshot_20170214-204452.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204504.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204512.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204519.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204526.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204538.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204546.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204556.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204606.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204614.png B**e Raspberry? (By JoeJoeTheAnimator) Object 1: Red Raspberry Blue Raspberry New Pose.png Object 2: B**eberry im red.jpeg image red 2.jpeg image red 3.jpeg imagereloat 6.jpeg image blue 1.jpeg image u.jpeg image blow.jpeg image ohh.jpeg Pk.jpeg Fire Pen (By NLG343) Fire Pen.png Object 1: Firey ice_screenshot_20170218-214808.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214832.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214839.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214854.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214912.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214921.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214931.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215013.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215113.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215121.png Object 2: Pen Ammolite (By AllMightyAmmolite) Ammolite.png Object 1: Ruby ice_screenshot_20170219-212014.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212037.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212045.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212053.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212102.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212110.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212119.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212129.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212137.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212143.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212149.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212200.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212207.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212215.png Object 2: Amber Object 3: Emerald Object 4: Benitoite Object 5: Malachite Object 6: Lolite Object 7: Amethyst King Cake (By Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon) Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-36-402.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-41-528.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-48-111.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-53-443.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-57-676.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-38-02-276.jpg Object 1: Bouncy Ball Object 2: Sandwich Naily (By Enzosmile) Object 1: Nickel Naily2.png Object 2: Needle NS1.png NS2.png MS3.png NS4.png MS5.png NS6.png NS7.png NS8.png NS9.png NS10.png NS11.png NS12.png NS13.png NS14.png Apple Pen (By Phuocphuc46) Object 1: Apple Apple Pen.png Object 2: Pen PAS1.png PAS2.png PAS3.png PAS4.png PAS5.png PAS6.png PAS7.png PAS8.png PAS9.png PAS10.png PAS11.png PAS12.png PAS13.png Snowblock (By BrownFamily1108) Object 1: Snowball SBS1.png SBS2.png SBS3.png SBS4.png SBS5.png SBS6.png SBS7.png SBS8.png SBS9.png SBS10.png SBS11.png SBS12.png SBS13.png SBS14.png SBS15.png SBS16.png SBS17.png Snowblock.png Object 2: Blocky Jupiter (By Blake3747) Object 1: Earth Jupiter2.png Object 2: Saturn JS1.png JS2.png JS3.png JS4.png JS5.png JS6.png js7.png js8.png js9.png js10.png js11.png js12.png Golden TV (By Matthew Pickel) Object 1: Gold Ingot Golden TV.png Object 2: TV GTV1.png GTV2.png GTV3.png GTV4.png GTV5.png GTV6.png GTV7.png GTV8.png GTV9.png Firebook (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Firey Firebook.png Object 2: Book FBS1.png FBS2.png fbs3.png FBS4.png FBS5.png FBS6.png FBS7.png FBS8.png FBS9.png FBS10.png Lapis Lazuli (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Object 1: Teardrop Object 2: Ruby Lapis Lazuliiii.png Apple Juice (By Sylvester The Shuny Sylvon) Object 1: OJ Object 2: Apple AppleJuiceyJuice.png Sapphire (By U4Again) Object 1: Bubble Object 2: Ruby Sapphireee.png Nuclear Bomb (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Bomb Nuclear Bomb.png Object 2: Bomby Erasable Pen (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Pen Erasable Pen.png Object 2: Eraser Erasaball (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Snowball ErasaBall.png Object 2: Eraser ErasaBlockPenSnow (By AllMightyAmmolite) Fusion 1: Erasable Pen Erasablockpensnow.png Fusion 2: Snowblock Sunflower (By Pufferfishmax) Object 1: Sunny Sunflowerrr.png Object 2: Pot Blue TV (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Bouncy Ball Object 2: TV Blue tvvv.png Ice Flower (By AquaVex55) Object 1: Ice Cube Object 2: Flower IceFlower.png Flammable Pencil (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Object 1: Pencil Object 2: Match Flammable Pencil.png Gold Raspberry (By BM44 The Object thingy) Object 1: Blue raspberry Object 2: Glod Ingot Golden Raspperberry.png CoinPin (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Pin CoinPin.png Rainy Cloud (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Teardrop Object 2: Cloudy Rainy Cloud.png D.A.R.E Badge (By BM44 The Object Thingy) Object 1: Silver Object 2: Badge D.A.R.E Badge.png Daffodil (By IwuvChocolate) Object 1: Leafy Object 2: Flower Daffodilll.png Ice (By AquaVex55) Object 1: Ice cube Object 2: White IceIOce.png Baseball cap (By NLG434) Object 1: Baseball Object 2: Pen Baseball Cappy.png Skirt (By NLG343) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Leafy Skirtty.png Blueberry Juice (By BM44 The Object thing) (Even though it's my oc xD) Object 1: OJ Object 1: Blueberry Blueberry Juice.png Sardonyx (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Ruby Sardonyx.png Green Rocky (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Tennis Ball Object 2: Rocky Green Rocky.png Rose Quartz (By IWuvChocolate) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Gem Rose Quartz.png Soft Drink (By BrownFamily1108) Object 1: Chalice Object 2: BJ Object 3: Bubble Soft Drink.png Purple Top Hat (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Purple Cake Object 2: Top Hat Purple Top Hatt.png Double Pom (By IWuvChocolate) Object 1: Pom-Pon Object 2: Puffball Double Pom.png Smartie (Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon) Object 1: Brain Object 2: Nickel Smartie.png Tennaxe (By InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki) Object 1: Tennis Ball Object 2: Picaxe Tennaxee.png Cherry Quartz (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Cherry Object 2: Cup CherryQuartz.png Peppermint Suitcase (By BrownFamiliy1108) Object 1: Suitcase Object 2: Peppermint PeppermntSuitcase.png Topaz (By IWuvChocolate) Object 1: Bronze Object 2: Glod Ingot Topazzz.png Drawing (By BrownFamiliy1108) Object 1: Paper Object 2: Pencil Drawingt.png Sporknife (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Object 1: Spork Object 2: Knife Object 3: Spork Sporknife.png Firecase (By TheRobloxianGuy67) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Suitcase Fire Suitcase.png 8 Leaf Ball (By Polarjack77) Object 1: Leafy Object 2: 8 Ball 8 leaf ball.png|Design 1 Black leaf (8 LEAF BALL 2ND DESIGN).png|Design 2 Stone Tiki (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Tiki Object 2: Rocky Stone Tikii.png Crystal (By Bfdi is the best) Object 1: Rocky Object 2: Clock CrystalF.png Fireblock (By AWikiaUser) (lol) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Blocky Fireblock.png Gear Ball (By Object YouTube) Object 1: Ball Object 2: Gear Gear Ball.png Flower Grass (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Flower Object 2: Grassy Flower grass.png Green Bubble Wand (By AwesomeAquamarine) Object 1: Green Object 2: Bubble Wand GBW.png Yin Yang (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Yin Object 2: Yang YinYangg.png Written Notebook (By TheRobloxianGuy67) Object 1: Pen Object 2: Notebook WrittenNotebook.png Azurmalachite (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Book Object 2: Ruby Azurmalachite.png Ice (gem) (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Ice Cube Object 2: Ruby Ice(gem).png Quaddrouple Cherry (By InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki) Object 1: Cherries (Inanimate Insanity 2) Object 2: Cherries (Object Overload) Object 3: Cherry (Object Maddness) Quaddrouple Cherry.png Golden Needle (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Needle GoldenNeddle.png Sweet Apple (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Apple Object 2: marshmellow Sweet Apple.png Candy (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Marshmellow Object 2: Bow Candyf.png GlassFan (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Fan Object 2: Test Tube GlassFan.png Paprika (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Salt Object 2: Pepper Paprika.png Rubbercase (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Suitcase Object 2: balloon Rubbercase.png Lightbrush (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Lightbulb Object 2: Paintbrush Lightbrush.png Holy Grail (By BrownFamily1108) Object 1: Chalice Object 2: Haloy Holy Grail.png Megaphone (By Awesome Aquamarine) Object 1: MePhone 4 Object 2: Microphone MEgaphone.png Berry Bush (By Alex04) Object 1: Cranberry Object 2: Stick Object 3: Leafy Berry Bush.png Leafspinner (By BM44) Object 1: Leafy Object 2: Spinner Leafspinner.png Ice Firey (By The Winner Firey) Object 1: Ice Cube Object 2: Firey Ice Firey F.png Sharp Tiki (ByInsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki) Object 1: Pickaxe Object 2: Tiki Sharp Tiki.png Leaphone (By TheRobloxianGuy67) Object 1: Leafy Object 2: Microphone Leaphone.png Camcordphone (ByInsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki) Object 1: Camcordy Object 2: Microphone Camcordphone.png Copper Dress (By Kaija The Braxian) Object 1: Copper Object 2: Dress Copper Dress.png Jelly Fries (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Gelatin Object 2: Fries Jelly Fries.png Golden Tennis Ball (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Tennis Ball GoldenTennisBall.png Golden Eraser (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Eraser Golden Eraser.png Jelly Firey (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Gelatin Object 2: Firey Jelly Firey.png Padparscha (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Pencil Padparscha.png Euro (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Nickel Euro.png Rainbow-Sharp Gamey (By InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki) Object 1: Gamey Object 2: Pickaxe Object 3: Camcordy Object 4: Star (BOVI) Object 5: Highlighter Rainbow Sharp Gamey.png Perfume (By Bfdi is the best) Object 1: Flower Object 2: Bottle Perfumef.png Fire Pencil (By Bfdi is the best) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Pencil FirePencil.png Citrine (By MalachiteBonniePen) Object 1: Spongey Object 2: Ruby Citrine.png Timebomb (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Clock Object 2: Bomby Timebomb.png|(Pose by Minh) Jasper (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Match Object 2: Ruby Jasper.png Emerald (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Gelatin Object 2: Ruby Emeraldf.png Gold (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Ruby Goldf.png Silver (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Nickel Object 2: Ruby Silverf.png Hourglass (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Clock Object 2: Glass Hourglassf.png Erasable Match (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Eraser Object 2: Match Erasable Match.png Opal (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Rainbow Opall.png Mega Speaker Box (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Black Speaker Box (Announcer) Object 2: Firey Speaker Box Object 3: Flower Speaker Box Object 4: Puffball Speaker Box Mega Speaker Box.png Category:BFDI Category:Object fusions